


我的卫衣想要勒死我

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 来自暗恋者德拉科的恶作剧





	我的卫衣想要勒死我

我的卫衣想要勒死我！哈利第十八次扯了扯自己的卫衣领子——英国的冬天可不暖和！为了保暖，提前过上老年生活的哈利穿上了厚厚的连帽卫衣，又在卫衣外面罩了一件冬季校服长袍。冬天的时候学校对于着装没有太多硬性规定，只要穿着外袍就好了。  
厚重的装扮让哈利终于感受到了温暖，唯一的缺陷是卫衣帽子因为用料扎实，很重，一直向后扯着哈利，让他的脖子有些被勒住了，不太舒服。除此之外一切美好。  
这种美好终结于他在女生面前出的洋相。  
哈利正在和一个赫奇帕奇的小姑娘说话，突然他感觉帽子变得很重，直直往下坠，把他勒得喘不过气。哈利不得不双手扯住卫衣领子，阻止自己的卫衣谋杀自己。他张大嘴巴拼了命地呼吸，可是卫衣没有放过他，依旧沉重。和他说话的女生终于发现了哈利不是在耍宝是真的要被自己的卫衣勒死了，她急忙上前帮着哈利一起扯着卫衣。但是没有任何作用，反而加剧了情况的紧急。哈利不得不离开女生去找麦格教授寻求帮助。  
奇怪的是当他离开女生三米远的时候卫衣就恢复了正常，还是一样的柔软温暖，和蔼可亲，一点也没有刚刚想把哈利勒死的凶狠劲。  
哈利摇摇头，可能是谁玩的恶作剧吧，应该没有下一次了。

然而吃午饭的时候他的卫衣又再一次试图谋杀他！当时罗恩赫敏正在他的身边和他讨论着下一次DA集会的具体事项，赫敏凑近了哈利——毕竟这可是大秘密！有了静音咒也不安全，还是靠近一些比较好——就看见哈利脸色发白，双手紧紧扯住卫衣领子，头使劲向后仰。罗恩赫敏不知道哈利发生了什么事，看着他紧紧扯住自己的衣服，还一直喊着“stop！”。赫敏最先反应过来，这大概是一个魔咒，她试了试咒立停，但是没什么用。哈利想起今天早上的经历，他离开了静音咒的范围，离开赫敏三米远后，一切就又正常了。  
“哈利！”整条格兰芬多长桌上的人都被铁三角惊动了，他们看向哈利，见他戒备地看着周围的人，尤其是韦斯莱双子，他一直怀疑自己被双子悄悄做了个实验。  
双子一脸茫然地回看着哈利，他们也不知道怎么是怎么回事。  
哈利匆匆抓起几块馅饼，向他的两个小伙伴招招手，冲出了礼堂。

黑湖边的草地上  
“所以，”赫敏坐在哈利三米以外的地方，聪明的小女巫皱着眉头思考，“你身上不知道什么时候被下了一个咒语？只要靠近女生三米以内就会被卫衣勒得喘不过气？而男生则没事？”  
哈利看了看坐在自己身边的罗恩，点了点头。  
“我知道这很奇怪，但是我现在只有这个猜测。”哈利看着他的朋友们，“我一开始以为是乔治他们的恶作剧，但是我刚才瞧了一眼，他们没有反应，他们也很疑惑。”  
“哈利，这一定不是他们的恶作剧。”赫敏用魔杖戳了戳自己的头，“一定是哪个女生看上你了！她想要阻止你接近其他女生。”  
“哦，梅林啊！哈利！你这一次的追求者可真的是疯狂！那你要怎么办呢？难道你要去问霍格沃茨每个女生‘你是不是喜欢我？’这个问题？我敢打赌，兄弟，你会被当成变态的！”罗恩咬了一口从礼堂带出来的鸡腿，他真为哈利以后的日子感到烦恼。  
“罗恩！你就不能换个思维吗？”赫敏被罗恩简单粗暴的方式吓到了，“难道哈利就不能脱了卫衣？？”  
哈利一愣，他竟然也没有想到这个方法，他刚刚还一直在思考要怎么接近每个女生，看看哪个才是他疯狂的暗恋者。  
“走吧走吧，下午没有课，我们可以换了衣服去图书馆看看有没有什么解决方法。”赫敏起身，拍了拍身上的草屑，拿着自己的课本率先走回了城堡。

“还是不行！下一件！”赫敏跑出哈利身边三米的范围圈，看着哈利终于能顺利呼吸。  
哈利已经试了自己所有的衣服，没有一件能让他接近女生三米之内。他只好换上随便一件卫衣——反正没差——跟着罗恩赫敏去了图书馆。

 

“哈利，这是一个很冷门的魔咒，你们看，左边下面那段。”赫敏找到了答案，在一本《如何确保你的情人不会出轨》的书上。但是，霍格沃茨怎么会有这种书？聪明的小女巫想不明白。  
“用鼠尾草和蟾蜍汁液以及月光草熬成药水，加入自己的一滴血液，可以形成含有自己意识的药水，喷在物体上可以赋予物体一部分意识，但是只能执行一个指令，且有效期是三天，三天后必须重新喷洒才能生效。”哈利看着书上的描述，头皮一冷。真是可怕，竟然有人想要对我这样弱小可怜又无助的小男巫用这种手段！太可恶了！我才不会答应这个人的追求呢！  
“是...秋吗？”赫敏小心翼翼地问着哈利，她知道秋似乎对于哈利和女生有太多接触不太开心。  
“呃，不是，我们分手了。她忘不了塞德里克，我也...发现我喜欢的是其他人。所以我们就分手了，嗯，和平分手。她今天还和我打招呼了。”哈利急忙解释。  
“！！！你有喜欢的人了！”罗恩赫敏同时大喊！  
“那不是重点！重点是给我下咒语的会是谁呢？”  
三人陷入沉默。  
“哟哟哟，这不是我们伟大的救世主吗？怎么啦？是在图书馆里想找什么能打败神秘人的方法吗？还是在想要怎么圆你的谎言？哈！也对，我们的波特傻宝宝需要关注啊！有什么比神秘人复活更能吸引注意力？”德拉科带着潘西和他的保镖二人组朝着哈利三人的小角落走了过来。奇怪的是，潘西只是远远地站着，离了哈利确保有三米的安全距离。  
赫敏看了一眼潘西，又暗自摇摇头，不会的，帕金森喜欢的马尔福。  
“滚开！马尔福！我现在不想跟你吵架！”哈利合上手里的《如何确保你的情人不会出轨》，站起来，微微仰头看着德拉科。这个混蛋怎么又长高了！该死！喝牛奶根本没有用啊！  
德拉科拿起哈利的书看了看，眼神黯淡了一会。“怎么？在防止你的小女朋友出轨？啧啧啧，看不出来呀，我们的救世主对自己这么没有信心？还是你的小女友终于看出来你只是一个哗众取宠的小屁孩？”德拉科率先笑了起来，背后的三人配合着他哈哈大笑。  
“你闭嘴！白鼬！我们已经分手了！和平分手！闭上你除了造谣之外一无所长的嘴巴！你除了整天找我们的麻烦还会做什么？”哈利一把推开德拉科，带着罗赫走出了图书馆。  
走到潘西身边时，赫敏明显感觉到帕金森往后退了几步，始终保持着三米的安全距离。她看了一眼帕金森。也许是疑惑地太明显，潘西竟然开了口：“看什么看！本小姐不喜欢你们格兰芬多蠢狮子身上的味道！快走！别在图书馆里污染空气！我们还要学习呢！”  
赫敏瞪了潘西一眼，转头跟上两人离开了。  
德拉科看了看潘西：“我不觉得你这态度能追到格兰杰。”  
潘西毫不客气地回敬德拉科：“那也比你追到波特的可能性大！起码我没有用什么不正当手段！情人？德拉科你真好意思！”  
“图书馆里不许大声喧哗！你们都给我出去！！”四条小蛇被闻声赶来的图书馆管理员平斯夫人拿着书赶了出去。

接下去的两天，哈利不得不避开所有女生，离开她们三米远。这让霍格沃茨的女生们都很伤心：平易近人的哈利最近一直在躲着她们！怎么了？是我们不够温柔？不够可爱了吗？委屈巴巴（~(>_<。)＼

 

“好啦，哈利别担心啦！明天开始就没有事了！走吧，你去级长浴室好好洗个澡！放松一下！明天你就又是霍格沃茨万人迷哈利·波特啦！”罗恩拍着哈利的肩膀，提前为好友庆祝可以重新过上能和女生接触的生活。  
哈利拿着换洗衣服和几盘女生们知道真相后为他做的手工小饼干去了级长浴室。和四年级的时候一样，什么都没变。哈利舒舒服服地躺在堆满泡泡的浴池里，想着自己明天就再也不用小心翼翼地躲着女生，可以大方地和她们接触不用再担心自己随时会被勒死这件事就很开心。  
突然我们的小哈利感受到了一阵冷风吹过，他回头看了看，大门关得好好的，就是自己的衣服挪动了一下位置。哈利马上反应过来怕是自己的那个暗恋者来了，她来重新给自己喷洒魔药来了。  
哈利召来浴袍，裹在身上。他看不见她，也许是幻身咒或是什么其他咒语。他仔细观察着四周的环境，看到一处墙角有一些微微的波动。他摔了一个解咒过去，恰好接触了幻身咒。  
“德..马尔福！”哈利再一次捂紧了自己的浴袍。他指着德拉科，“你来干什么！”  
“我应该问你！波特！这是级长浴室！你来干什么！”德拉科看着穿着浴袍白白嫩嫩的哈利，他的脸蛋通红，看起来有些紧张，有些害羞，但是没有被死对头抓住犯错的惊慌失措。  
“我进来洗个澡！怎么了吗？有什么问题吗？罗恩跟我一起来的，他只不过先走了！你你你，你怎么进来的！”哈利的手颤颤抖抖，德拉科左边口袋里闪闪发亮的液体是什么！！是....他想的那个吗！！  
“还有！白鼬！你左边口袋里的是什么！你别藏了！我都看见了！魔药飞来！”被哈利戳穿小心思的德拉科急忙捂住口袋但还是晚了一步，哈利看着手中的魔药，跟书上的很像。他尝试着用了一个斯品卡的显示咒，这是赫敏教他的，可以显示魔药的成分。  
“鼠尾草，月光草.....德拉科·马尔福的血液......”  
德拉科说不出话，他想要离开——自己的小把戏在心上人面前揭穿了！太丢脸了！我要不要给他一个一忘皆空？  
德拉科迅速转身，跑向门口，算了，下次再说吧！  
“站住！马尔福！站住！”哈利跑向德拉科，一把扯住他的后衣领，“怎么样？被扯住后衣领的感觉不好受吧、我被你折磨了三天！！而你明显还想要给我的卫衣下药！！你还敢逃跑？？”哈利气呼呼地看着德拉科。这人长这么高怎么胆子这么小？是光长个子不长胆子的吗？  
德拉科扭过头不看哈利也不说话。  
“你是不是喜欢我？德拉科？”哈利低头用脚尖碾了碾地面上不存在的灰尘，有些小开心地问德拉科。  
德拉科还是不说话，他轻轻哼了一声。  
“你真的喜欢我吗？你不说话我就当你默认啦。”  
“........喜欢。我喜欢你，波特。”德拉科看着抬头看着自己的哈利，看见他好看的苍翠眼睛里没有恶意，没有嘲讽，只有期待。不知道为什么他就说了实话。  
哈利踩上德拉科的鞋，在他的唇上印下一个吻。  
“真巧，我也喜欢你。”他冲着德拉科眨眨眼睛，“你愿意做我男朋友吗？德拉科？”  
德拉科红着脸，他惊讶地看着哈利，他不敢相信自己听到了什么。“你是认真的吗？”  
“当然，你看我吻你了！初吻！”  
“你没有和....”  
“没有，我们在一起只是聊天，可没做其他的。而且，她的心里装着塞德里克，我心里想着你，我们其实更像朋友。”哈利顺了顺德拉科的毛，他还是第一次这样靠近德拉科，这样和平地和他说话。  
他有什么不愿意的？他点了点头。  
“不是我的主意。”既然在一起了那就得坦白，不然哈利误会自己是个卑鄙不择手段的人可怎么办。德拉科选择了卖队友，“是潘西！她那天在图书馆看到格兰杰和韦斯莱走得太近，才做了这个药水，她是拿我做实验，想看看这个药水好不好用，在考虑要不要给格兰杰下一个，你知道，她暗恋格兰杰好几年了。”  
“呃，我不知道，但是我知道赫敏写过很多情书，都没寄出去，都是绿色信封来着....所以，你们斯莱特林除了帕金森还有谁缩写是PP的吗？”  
“没，没了。”  
德拉科和哈利都觉得自己发现了一个不得了的秘密。

 

罗恩和赫敏看着眼前手紧紧牵在一起的两个人，说不出话来。  
“不行不行！我不同意！哈利，你怎么知道他是真心的？万一这只是他的一个恶作剧呢？你们毕竟做了五年死对头！”赫敏跳起来拍散了他们牵在一起的手。罗恩继续吃着自己的鸡腿，算啦，想在一起就在一起吧，不阻止我吃鸡腿子就行！

“诶，可是我暗恋德拉科两年了......”  
“那我比你厉害，我暗恋你五年了！”德拉科看着自家男朋友，很是自豪。  
这没什么可以值得骄傲的！赫敏瞪了德拉科一眼。“我还是不同意。”  
“这个魔药是潘西发现的！她原来想做给你，让你离全校男性五米远！”德拉科再一次没有愧疚心地卖起了队友。  
赫敏脸红得像罗恩的头发一样！她低头看着自己的脚尖，张了张嘴，还是没说话。  
“桃金娘的盥洗室，她说中午就能做好。”德拉科继续卖队友来换取赫敏的支持。  
哈利颤抖伸手递给赫敏一沓信件，全是红色的信封。“德，德拉科找人从潘西房间偷出来的，嗯，格兰芬多除了你没人缩写是HG了吧.....”  
赫敏飞快躲过信件，跑向了桃金娘的盥洗室。  
“我同意了。”德拉科听见了幸福的声音。

 

“你就不能直接说吗？潘西·帕金森！”赫敏冲进盥洗室，大声喊着潘西的名字，把专心熬药的潘西着实吓了一跳。  
“谁？”潘西阴冷地看着赫敏手上的信件。  
“马尔福。”赫敏毫不犹豫。“还有，你的药水用不到了。“她从口袋里掏出一沓信件，绿色的，写着“To PP”。

当霍格沃茨的女生们终于等到第三天，想着终于能够进入可爱软萌的救世主三米范围之内的时候，她们看见斯莱特林的马尔福牵着哈利的手走进了礼堂，当着所有人的面，行了一个吻手礼。  
哈利似乎听见了女生们心碎的声音。  
啊，还有男生们。  
毕竟，赫敏和潘西亲亲热热地过来了。


End file.
